


JUSTICIA DESNUDA

by ElectricBeatX



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Dry Humping, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Sexy, Smut, Stony - Freeform, abogados, cursi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricBeatX/pseuds/ElectricBeatX
Summary: Un AU donde Tony y Steve son abogados y rivales pero se aman en secreto
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 13





	JUSTICIA DESNUDA

**Author's Note:**

> Con el estreno de Defending Jacob tan cercano y que recién vi la película de The judge se me antojó escribir un AU con abogados calientes.
> 
> Anuncios importantes respecto al futuro de esta cuenta y esta antología al final
> 
> ¡Los comentarios son bienvenidos!

Oh baby, why don't you just meet me in the middle?  
I'm losing my mind just a little  
So why don't you just meet me in the middle?  
In the middle  
Baby, why don't you just meet me in the middle?  
I'm losing my mind just a little...

The middle -Zedd

* * *

Tony Stark y Steve Rogers eran los abogados más reconocidos a nivel nacional, magnates celebridades y políticos se peleaban por contratarlos. Sabían que tenían el caso ganado desde el momento que los contrataban como sus representantes ante la corte.

Pero cuando eran puestos uno contra el otro en una demanda, era cuando las cosas se ponían intensas, un debate de proporciones inmesurables ocurría delante el juez, ambos casos sólidos, ambos argumentos válidos, siempre era interesante verlos competir.

En ocasiones Steve ganaba, en otras Tony salía victorioso.

En este último caso, Tony ganó por lo que el rubio no estaba feliz en lo absoluto.

Aun cuando todos ya se habían ido, Tony permaneció dentro del tribunal, mirando el atril del juez, filosofando sobre justicia y lo que significaba aquella palabra. Cuando un fuerte sonido lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Ese fuerte taconeo de zapatos lustrados, ese firme paso casi militar le hizo de inmediato saber de quien se trataba.

Tony rodó los ojos.

-Espero que estés feliz, acabas de dejar libre a un criminal.- Dijo Steve con ese odioso tono autoritario en su voz.

Tony lo recibió una una relajada sonrisa en el rostro.

A Steve le enfurecía el cinismo de aquel hombre. Tony Stark sabía moverse a través de la constitución, aplicar trucos y esquivar consecuencias para ganar un caso mientras Steve seguía la ley al pie de la letra. El hombre siempre tenía un as bajo la manga y eso fue lo que le ayudó a ganar este último caso.

-Sólo hice mi trabajo.- 

-Usaste trucos sucios para mantenerlo fuera de la cárcel.- Replicó el rubio.

-Funcionaron, ¿no es así?-

La furia que hervía en los ojos azules de Steve era potente, para Tony era casi deliciosa.

-Únicamente para obtener las pruebas suficientes que necesito para formar un caso sólido y encerrar tras las rejas otro criminal más poderoso.- Explicó Tony con tono condescendiente, sabía que a Steve le molestaba que le hablaran como a un niño de preescolar. -Míralo cómo, dejar libre a una piraña para usarlo como carnada, sacrifico a un empresario corrupto para atrapar a un diputado poderoso. 

-¿Y por mientras escapa del país para nunca volver?-

-Está bajo arresto domiciliario, no podrá hacer mucho siendo vigilado las veinticuatro horas del día, hasta que logre conseguir lo que busco yo mismo me aseguraré de mover contactos para que lo encierren definitivamente. Descuida Rogers.-

-No puedes sólo manipular las leyes a tu conveniencia.-

Tony apuntó hacia el estrado con su pulgar sobre su hombro y alzó ambas cejas. -Lo hice, ¿no lo acabas de ver?-

Steve se pasó una mano por la barba, las carótidas en su cuello parecían a punto de explotar. -El que puedas hacerlo no lo hace correcto, Stark. Va en contra de todo lo que América representa.-

Tony rió por lo bajo sacudiendo la cabeza muy despacio.

-Déjame decirte una cosa sobre tu adorada América.- Dio un par de pasos hacia Steve. -Puede que este sea el país que nos permitió a nosotros cursar carreras, tener autos, vestir ropa elegante, pero también es el país que pone en corrales a niños extranjeros inocentes por no tener un simple papel, es el país que le brinda todos los servicios médicos a criminales pero deja en las calles a veteranos de guerra, es el país que mete a la cárcel a hombres y mujeres inocentes todos los días mientras gente privilegiada y con capital transita las calles delinquiendo a diestra y siniestra.-

-Sí, puedes decirme que soy lo peor, que uso el sistema a mi conveniencia y que nunca seré tan perfecto como tú, pero al final del día, pongo criminales tras las rejas y sacó inocentes de prisión.- Tony se estaba quedando sin aire, no se dio cuenta de que estaba gritando hasta que escuchó el eco de su última palabra. -No me importa lo que creas, no me importa lo que digas, romperé las leyes, las reescribiré si eso necesito para hacer este un lugar mejor.-

-Tus intenciones son buenas Stark, pero hay métodos para cumplirlas.-

-Este es el único método efectivo que hay, cuando te quites esa venda de falso optimismo de los ojos y veas el podrido sistema bajo el cual estamos siendo regidos te darás cuenta de que tengo razón.-

-No tienes escrúpulos,- Susurró Steve sacudiendo la acudió la cabeza. -Simplemente no los tienes.-

Tony metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y se encogió de hombros relajadamente, recuperando toda compostura.

-No.-

Steve se pasó ambas manos por el cabello, por la barba, se dio la vuelta y dio unos pasos, tratando de relajarse un poco antes de continuar su discusión. Cuando regresó su atención a Tony se veía un poco más repuesto, pero no menos apasionado.

-Si sigues corriendo el riesgo de doblar las leyes de esa forma terminarás detrás de las rejas ¿entiendes eso? terminarás solo en una celda y ni siquiera yo podré sacar tu trasero de ahí.-

Tony desvió la mirada y de nuevo encogió los hombros.

-¿Qué importancia tiene? No creo que nadie me necesite por aquí.-

-¡Claro que serás necesitado!-

-¿Quién, Rogers?- De nuevo estaba gritando, únicamente Steve lograba hacerlo pasar de cero a ciento ochenta en un segundo. -¿Quién? ¿Hmm? ¿Qué ser humano necesitaría este vil hombre sin escrúpulos ni brújula moral?-

Steve tragó saliva y abrió los labios.

-Lo tienes en frente.-

Tony regresó su mirada a la de Steve, clara sorpresa en las pupilas de los dos hombres.

Y sucedió, sus labios se juntaron sin advertencia, sin premeditación. Exploraron la boca del otro como si fuera un lugar conocido al cual volvían todos los días, aun cuando jamás habían compartido más allá de un apretón de manos.

Sus cuerpos eran completos desconocidos, pero sus almas eran viejos compañeros que se conocían hasta el último detalle.

Las manos de Steve subieron al rostro de Tony sujetándolo con delicadeza mientras lo besaba con brusquedad. Era un contraste interesante para ambos.

Tony sujetó la cintura del rubio, sintiendo la solidez de su cuerpo debajo de su camisa. Tan firme como sus principios y sus valores, era algo que Tony siempre envidió en él, su lealtad hacia sí mismo, su fé inquebrantable e infinita hacia su propia brújula moral.

La boca de Steve bajó al cuello de Tony y sacó su lengua, dándole una probada rápida a su piel.

-Oh, Tony...- Exhaló tembloroso al sentir del sabor de Tony asentándose en sus papilas gustativas. Steve dio otra lamida y una más, lo probó con avaricia y sin pudor. Rodeó una porción de su piel con sus dientes con suavidad y succionó un poco.

Los ojos de Tony estaban en blanco y sus pestañas vibraban en placer.

Las manos de Tony bajaron a la entrepierna de Steve, deshaciéndose de las barreras que intervenían entre su carne y sus manos.

-Tony...- Steve jadeó pegando de nuevo su frente contra la de Tony. -Estamos en la corte, a plena luz del día.-

Los dedos de Tony descansaron en la hebilla de su cinturón.

-¿Quieres que me detenga?.-

Ocurrieron tres latidos antes de que Steve sacudiera un no con su cabeza.

Y sucedió, la polla del abogado Rogers estaba expuesta en plena corte de la justicia. Un par de gotas escurrieron de la punta de su polla cayendo sobre el mismo suelo sobre el cual habían defendido a cientos de personas durante tantos años.

-Esto está mal...- Steve susurró sin aliento. Pero su voz no denotaba ni el más mínimo atisbo de culpa.

-Lo es. Pero a veces debes romper las reglas para un bien mayor.- Tony le besó los labios. -Y te prometo que no habrá bien que se compare el que vas a experimentar conmigo.-

Tony se llevó las manos a su propia entrepierna, comenzó a desabrocharse el cinturón.

-Tony... por favor.- Steve tragó saliva y cerró los ojos muy fuerte. -Por favor no te abras el pantalón, te los suplico, no saques tu polla.-

Aquella petición le sorprendió al castaño.

-¿Por qué?-

Steve abrió los ojos. -Porque si te la sacas aquí, si mis ojos se posan en tu carne yo voy a ponerte contra el atril y voy follarte con todo lo que tengo.-

Los labios de Tony se transformaron en una lasciva sonrisa mientras se bajaba la bragueta. Su erección salió de inmediato.

-Mierda, ni siquiera llevas puesto ropa interior.-

-No puedo cuando estoy en la misma corte que tu.- Confesó Tony. -La polla me duele increíblemente después de estar tan dura durante más de una hora.-

Steve tuvo suficiente, puso una firme mano contra elpecho del castaño y caminó forzándolo a retroceder hasta que su espalda tocó el atril del juez y pegó su pecho contra la suya, su erección contra la suya. Ambos palpitaron contra, escurriendo tensión sexual contra la carne del otro.

Steve pegó sus puños cerrados contra la madera a ambos lados de Tony mientras las manos de Tony se movieron sobre la espalda de Steve, sujetándose fuerte como si estuviera por desmoronarse entre sus brazos.

Comenzaron a formar círculos contra el otro, frotando sus pelvis y estimulando sus erecciones contra el cuerpo del otro.

-Esto no cambia nada Rogers...- Tony jadeó. -Sigues desagradándome hasta las entrañas.-

-Lo mismo aquí Stark.- Aseguró Steve acentuando sus palabras con un agresivo movimiento de su cadera. -Mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado ni un poco Cabeza de metal...- Le besó la mejilla con más gentileza de lo que ambos esperaban. -Ni un poco.-

En aquella corte el olor a sudor y sexo comenzó a hacerse presente en el aire. Se escuchaba el obsceno sonido de sus húmedas pollas deslizándose una contra la otra, la vulgar sinfonía de sus gemidos y el renuente chasquido de las hebillas de sus cinturones chocando con cada movimiento de sus caderas.

A través de la ropa tocaron el cuerpo del otro, disfrutando de la sólida superficie que ofrecían, del calor que emitían y el aroma que emanaban.

-Maldita sea Steve...- Tony gruñó contra los labios del rubio cuando el placer se volvió insoportable pero ganas de parar fueron nulas. -¿Como te atreves a hacerme sentir tanto? ¿quién en este podrido planeta de dio el permiso de moverme de esta forma?-

-No lo sé Tony...- Lo estaba llamando por su primer nombre, nunca lo llamaba por su primer nombre. Las rodillas de Tony comenzaron a temblar.

-No tengo idea pero alegra saber que tengo el mismo efecto en ti que tú tienes en mi.- Comenzó a esparcir besos por el borde de su mandíbula, escuchando sus barbas raspando contra la otra.

-Me encantas Stark, independientemente de mi opinión hacia tus métodos, me encantas.- El rubió confesó sin aliento. -Ese fuego en tus ojos cuando defiendes a tu cliente, esa pasión hacia tu trabajo que muestras por tu trabajo es endemoniadamente sexy.-

El mueble de madera detrás de Tony comenzó a retumbar con la furía de las embestidas de los dos hombres.

-Cada receso debo tomarme un par de minutos en el baño para bajarme la calentura antes de volver a la corte porque de lo contrario probablemente te follaría frente al jurado.-

La espalda de Tony se arqueó ante una fuerte punzada de placer que esa última confesión provocó en su cuerpo.

-Pero me encanta que busques hacer este país un mejor lugar, que a tu manera busques limpiar las calles para que la gente que amas esté a salvo.- Las manos de Steve sujetaron el rostro de Tony de nuevo. -Eres un buen hombre, Tony Stark.-

Tony cerró los ojos. -Basta...-

-Eres dedicado, un excelente abogado y un oponente digno.- Steve exhaló un gemido. -No tienes idea de la emoción que recorre mi cuerpo cuando descubrí que tu serás el abogado contra el cual voy a enfrentar un caso.-

-¡Basta!- ¿Por qué Tony sentía lágrimas formarse detrás de sus ojos?

-No quiero oponerme a ti, dios sabe que nadie podría.- Dijo Steve esparciendo besos suaves sobre su mejilla derecha. -puede que no apruebe tus métodos o tengamos definiciones diferentes de justicia pero, no te quiero lejos.- Pegó su frente contra la de Tony. -Te quiero conmigo cabeza de metal.-

En medio de la corte, con los genitales al desnudo y el alma expuesta ambos eyacularon contra el otro ante el potente orgasmo que su conexión les proporcionó. Convulsiones cada vez menos fuertes les hizo contraerse y relajarse de manera intermitente hasta que el climax terminó.

Descansaron sus frentes una frente a la otra. Jadeantes, exhaustos.

_Cabeza de metal..._

Ese odioso apodo que le irritaba el corazón y le taladraba la cabeza ahora le estaba provocando un placer inmenso. Como una panacea para todas las heridas de su alma.

-También te quiero conmigo Rogers.- Tony confesó. -Necesito a alguien que haga interesante este negocio. Eres el único oponente digno en medio de tantos abogados mediocres.-

Steve rió sin aire.

-Estamos del mismo lado, en el mismo equipo.- Tony le besó la nariz. -Te cuidaré desde la sombra si tu me cuidas desde la luz, ¿qué te parece este trato?-

-Te propongo uno mejor.- dijo Steve con afecto en los ojos y gentileza en sus palabras. -¿por qué no sólo dejamos ambos lados y me buscas en el medio?- Steve acarició su mejilla, cualquier rastro de desagrado o desaprobación había desaparecido de su mirada.

Fue cuando Tony entendió que, aunque él y Steve jamás estarían de acuerdo, jamás seguirían el mismo camino, ambos buscaban el mismo objetivo. Entendió que no importaba cuando corrieran en direcciones opuestas al final del camino seguirán encontrándose en el camino.

Seguirán encontrándose en el medio.

**_ -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- _ **

**Hay algunas cosas importantes que debo comentarles:**

**_1) Acabo de abrir una nueva cuenta donde respaldaré mis historias de esta cuenta para que vayan a seguirla, está bajo el nombre de @ELECTRICBEAT_ **

**_Seguiré publicando mis historias en mi cuenta actual pero guardaré respaldos en la nueva así que no se preocupen, todo sigue igual ;)_ **

**_2)_ ** **_Acabo de publicar mi primer historia original con personajes originales hechos por mi._ ** **_Una historia YAOI HARD con Daddy Kink, Hombre maduro experimentado/chico joven virgen, con mucho fluff y ¡MUCHO SEXO GAY!_ **

_**Ya están los primeros capítulos publicados, espero que le den el mismo maravilloso amor y apoyo que le han dado a esta y mis demás historias n-n** _

**_¡Los quiero !_ **


End file.
